The Revenge of Thomas
by Lady Alton
Summary: Everything that has an end, had a beggining...
1. Default Chapter

Author's communicate: This chapters are still being fixed, so it'll be constantly updated. Many of the characters here belongs to JK Rowling, which I kindly borrow. They're not mine. For the originals (created by me) any similarity with anyone you know… Just coincidence! 

**1. The Starless Sky**

It was a quiet night in all England. And it was a night as many others in Taylor Manor. Though tonight something different will happen…

Mrs. Barrie, the cooker working for the Taylors, ran to the hall when Mrs. Taylor had told her: 

"It's coming now. Tell my husband!" 

But Mrs. Barrie knew quite well what did Mrs. Taylor mean by that, and ran to Mr. Taylor who happened to be in the hall. The hall was a great place, one of the most pleasant place in Taylor Manor, with great furniture and pleasant to be in there. 

- Mr. Taylor! The mistress is giving birth! - she cried. 

Mr. Taylor, a man of strong character rose at once and ran to his wife: 

- Darling… Are you all right ? Mrs. Barrie can call a healer… 

But his wife rose a hand:

- No! I don't want any healer! - Mr. Taylor nodded quietly. 

In two hours a baby was born. 

- Oh, dear… - said Mr. Taylor, the baby in his hands - We have a boy! - he announced, giving the baby to Penelope. 

- Oh, Philip! What should we call him ? He's so beautiful! - she said, looking at her son. 

- Why don't we call him Thomas ? - said Philip.

Penelope faced her husband. 

- I told you, Philip! Our Thomas is dead! - she said. Philip held her. 

- Dear, it's just a name… Thomas because of our first son, and Maxwell, in memory of Maxwell Taylor deeds. - he said. 

They had had another child by the name of Thomas, but the boy had died before the age of one. Penelope nodded all of a sudden:

- All right… Welcome to the world, Thomas Maxwell Taylor!

***

In this same night, somewhere else a large group of wizards gathered at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. None of them looked very happy though. A tall fat woman sighed heavily and said: 

- I didn't believe them when they said… A Starless sky! But now… Look outside! I can see no star out there!

There was a heavy silence following her speech. Then, a short bald wizard said: 

- I wanted to know what's the meaning of it.

A new silence took over. A woman, a beautiful woman, spoke all of a sudden: 

- That means a cursed child is born.

A new silence fell; speaking of a cursed child seemed to be quite dreading and no one risked to speak. The bar keeper sneered: 

- I don't believe that… Maybe a couple of those Dementors are making fun out of us. - she said. 

Many of the people in there seemed to disagree with her, because they shot her angry looks. But it was a skinny little man who broke the silence saying: 

- You're making fun out of Divination ? 

People nodded. The bar keeper shook her wide shoulders and said: 

- It's not Divination. Maybe you should call it superstition, Mr. Monk. 

There were a few who laughed. But most of them remained silent. - No, it's a warning… We're all doomed. - Mr. Monk said.

***

The fire kept the hall in Malfoy Manor pleasantly warm. The window was closed, but still you could see the sky. The window was closed, but still you could see the sky. Sat in front of the fire, drinking some tea, was Draconis Malfoy, a man respected - and somehow feared - all over England. At his side, drinking some sherry, sat his wife, Lavynia Malfoy. Over her lap sat a six years old boy, with white blond hair (such as Draconis) and he seemed to be asleep. 

- Dear, should I take little Lucius to bed ? - she asked her husband. It took Draconis a while to reply. 

- No, Lavynia… Stay here a bit longer. - he told her. 

He had heard people talking; even in his uneasy dreams the starless sky looked like a threat.

- I won't ignore the warning in my heart. I dare not to lose the fourth child. - he said. 

They had lost already three children: the first died at birth, the other lived for six months and the third was a girl who happened to be the result of Lavynia's love affair with another man, which resulted on Draconis killing the little brunette girl and punishing his wife severely. But then Lucius was born and he would not lose his heir. His heir slept lazily over his mother's lap, unaware of the starless sky.

***

- Should I bring anything from Diagon Alley, my love ? - asked Mr. Taylor. 

It was morning and their baby slept at his mother's side in the large bed. 

- If you could bring something to Thomas… Look at him, Philip! He's so sweet in his sleep! - she said. 

Her husband nodded. 

- He's great, Penelope, such as his mother. And I know Thomas will give us a lot to be proud of. - he told her, kissing Penelope's forehead - I'll be back before dawn. The Ministry will surely allow me to come back earlier today. I'll keep you informed. See you by dinner! - he told her, putting on his cloak. His wife nodded and he left the room.

Soon Mr. Taylor was at the Ministry of Magic in London. His office was opposite Mr. Weasley's office, who was responsible for the secrecy of the wizarding world. Mr. Taylor looked at Mr. Weasley's office to find he was not there yet. Philip decided he would look for Mr. Weasley later. Meanwhile, he opened his office and made sure his wife's photograph could be seen for him as it could be seen by a visitor. He sighed contented. He soon opened his vault and grabbed a lot of parchment, which he laid over his desk. It contained Dark Arts in it, and it was his job to read the material and write a report to the Minister, informing about its properties and how serious was the piece. It was a rather dangerous job and he was working on these parchments over three weeks and still he couldn't figure out what kind of Dark Arts contained those parchments. He sighed, it was so frustrating… Those were found in Hall Manor, and it belonged to Simon Hall. If he did not find out what kind of Dark Magic contained those parchments, the Ministry couldn't get a hold on Mr. Hall. He was so distracted examining those parchments he didn't see Mr. Weasley opening his office and going into a halt at his door. 

- Morning, colleague. - he said. 

Philip, although startled, smiled pleasantly. 

- George Weasley! I was wondering if you'd be coming to work! -Taylor said. 

George smiled. 

- Arthur gave me a hard time this morning!… By the way, I heard the news… It seems a new Taylor lives at your house! Congratulations, Philip! Olga can't wait to meet the child! - he said, extending his hand to Philip and both men shook hands. 

- Yes, he was born last night! He's great, was already asleep when I left this morning. - he said. 

He was so happy about it he could not hide his joy. 

- So, it's a boy, I presume ? What's his name ? I'm sure Olga will ask me his name in the moment I set my feet at home. - George said, glancing at the photograph of Penelope. 

- It's Thomas Maxwell Taylor, and, yes, it's a boy. Why don't you come to my house next Friday? It'll give Penelope enough time to recover and she might want the company of very good friends! Bring your family to dinner next Friday! - Philip invited him. 

George smiled: 

- It's a great name, Philip. And I accept your invitation, I'm sure Olga will enjoy it. 

Philip smiled back and said: 

- Next Friday at six o'clock is all right ? 

It took George a few seconds thinking. 

- Yes, that's fine. Well, I got to get the work started, nasty business keeping our world safe and secret. Those Muggles aren't stupid, you know. - George said, as if unpleasantly reminded he had some work to do. 

- Don't tell me, I still don't figure out what kind of Dark Magic contains those parchments. - Philip said. 

- I see you later then. Good luck, colleague! - George said leaving his friend's office and heading to his own.

***

- Good morning, father. - Lucius greeted his father the next morning. 

He had white blond hair which he used at his shoulders length, exactly as his father, and the same grey eyes - for those the Malfoys were famous for. Draconis greeted his son. There were five years yet to come before Hogwarts called his son. Lucius wasn't yet much of a worry to Draconis, since being still a six years old kid he wasn't rebellious and would do whatever his father commanded. But Draconis couldn't help fearing Lucius turned to be weak and unworthy of the name of Malfoy. He sat at Lucius' side at the table and helped himself of eggs and bacon. Lavynia entered the room in this moment apologizing for her being late. Draconis said nothing, that was his way of letting her know he wasn't pleased. His wife was wise enough not to say anything on the matter. She gave Lucius a kiss and took a seat at Draconis side. 

- Where are you going today, dear ? - she asked her husband. 

- I have business with Mr. Hall today. It seems the Ministry found those cursed parchments - Draconis replied. 

Lucius listened quietly. Lavynia widened her eyes in awe. But Draconis didn't look concerned. 

- That worthless Philip Taylor is in charge, I doubt he find out the little secret beneath. I just hoped Aurelius and Simon Hall would be more careful. Even if Taylor don't figure out its secret the Ministry won't give it back to Simon. To think I spent a lot of gold on that project. That's what concerns me mostly. - he said, scowling. 

- Why don't you take it back ? - asked Lavynia, helping herself with a bit of pie. 

Draconis shook his head: 

- I can't just walk in the Ministry and take the parchments away. I got connections in there and it would give them enough reason to believe there's a lot of importance on those parchments, and might start an investigation to find out where exactly it comes from. It might lead them to me as well. I helped with the curses. It was very stupid of Simon in letting Taylor put his dirty hands on it. - there came a short pause. 

- Why don't you go to Mr. Taylor then ? - she asked. 

Draconis smirked. 

- Darling, Taylor will get what he deserves. I'll get him, but not yet. - he told his wife and finished his breakfast.

Lucius remained quiet. It was fascinating the way his father spoke of things. He just hoped he could be exactly like his father one day. Draconis rose from his seat saying he had things to do. But Lucius said of a sudden: 

- Father, can you show me the dungeons ?

Draconis was surprised but quite pleased with Lucius' wish. 

- Sure, my son. I will show you the dungeons if you behave properly this afternoon. - he told Lucius. 

Soon Draconis left the Malfoy Manor.

***

Simon Hall spent the last three weeks examining and hiding everything that the Ministry could collect. Since that Mr. Taylor had found these parchments, the Ministry didn't give him a moment of peace. Much of the things he just got rid of, but others he couldn't just give away, not even to save his reputation. These were valuable items he wouldn't wish anyone else to have.

Simon was certain that Draconis Malfoy would show up at any time, and he wasn't very fond of it. The parchments were part of something both of them - well, Aurelius, his brother, gave them a hand - were working on for some time. He knew Draconis was pissed off.

Simon was at his library, a huge amount of parchments containing all kind of Dark Magic over his desk. It would give him a lot to do. He would kill Ms. Aptorn for letting slip, in presence of a Ministry representative, that the Hall family was composed basically by dark wizards. Obviously it reached Philip Taylor, who decided to make a search in Hall Manor with no warning. That certainly caught Simon off his guard and he had no time to put those parchments away somewhere safe. 'It would have been safer in Malfoy Manor' he admitted to himself, opening a huge dusty volume of "Dark Magic - A to Z". It was basic reading, and he was sure the Ministry would not throw him in Azkaban for that. Still, he wasn't sure what to do about "The Poisoned book of Poisons" and "Death - 100 ways to kill". The Ministry would not agree with him those books are light reading - they would make sure to throw him in Azkaban. His gold would not save him if they found all those dark ingredients he kept in the Dungeons. He sighed. Now that he needed most Aurelius would not help him - actually, Aurelius was in Ireland, dealing with his bride's family.

He finally decided to charm those two most dangerous books with a illusion. They looked harmless now. He was back examining those parchments over his desk when the door bell rang. He went startled, but did not move. Had the Ministry sent a representative already ? He allowed the house-elves to open the door. In a few minutes, Brisky, one of the house-elves, came in, followed by… Draconis Malfoy.

***

Mrs. Barrie was at the back yard with the other servants - Mr. Cattle, Ms. Pea and old Mr. Buckins. They worked for the Taylor family since always, and Mr. Buckins was the older among them. Mrs. Barrie would not stop looking at the sky - she was a superstitious person by nature, and could not stop thinking about last night. 

- Stop that, Margareth, you're making me nervous - said Mr. Cattle, the gardener, who wasn't superstitious at all. 

- If tonight we have a starless sky again, that poor child will be doomed forever! It's so unfair to a little child!… Mr. Taylor is a very good man, he don't deserve a cursed child! - she stated, ignoring Mr. Cattle's remark. 

It was Mr. Buckins turn to argue: 

- Margareth… You're the best cooker the Taylor Manor ever had. But you have a problem… You're too superstitious. The child with the Mistress is not cursed. And be careful not to say that in her presence! It's her son after all.

Being the older, Mr. Buckins always had the last word about anything. They respected his opinion deeply and would never argue with him. Even so, they had to admit he had a point. If the Mistress heard people saying her baby was cursed - and if this people happened to be one of her servants - they couldn't rely on her good will to keep them as servants to the Taylor family.

If you asked any of the Taylor's servants what did they think of the Taylors, they would probably tell you there was no fairest family in all England. Mrs. Barrie and Ms. Pea were the ones who had the hardest work: cleaning the house and cooking. And already Mrs. Barrie was aware that she would be Thomas nanny. She was most pleased about the task, and would never complain. She was taking Mr. Taylor's clothes to wash when the Mistress bell rang. She was calling, and Mrs. Barrie gave the clothes to Ms. Pea in an alarmed hurry and went immediately upstairs. Mrs. Taylor, however, didn't look concerned at all; she was rather relaxed and had a smile on her lips. 

- Look at him! He woke up just now, I wanted you to see him… Look, he's got beautiful eyes! - she said, the emotion flowing openly, through her tears. 

Mrs. Barrie approached, relieved, the baby seemed to be all right. - Yes, Mrs. Taylor. He's a lovely child. I'm sure you'll be very proud of it. - Mrs. Barrie said, sincerely. 

Mrs. Taylor looked rather sad though. 

- I'm afraid, Mrs. Barrie, of losing him. I already lost the other one… I'm afraid of killing my baby! - she said, and started to cry even harder. 

Mrs. Barrie understood the feeling, she well remembered when her son, Mathew, was born. She felt the very same way. The baby started to cry at once, probably feeling his mother's sadness. Mrs. Barrie took the baby gently on her arms and he stopped crying in a few seconds. She laid him on his cradle carefully, turning to attend her Mistress. She sat on the bad and said: 

- Mrs. Taylor, you're only depressed. You're going to be a great mother, and I'll always be around to lend you a hand - Mrs. Taylor achieved a smile. 

- Tell me of your son, Mrs. Barrie… Tell me how it was to raise him… - she asked, drying her tears with a handkerchief.

***


	2. 12 The Starless Sky

Author's communicate: This chapters are still being fixed, so it'll be constantly updated. Many of the characters here belongs to JK Rowling, which I kindly borrow. They're not mine. For the originals (created by me) any similarity with anyone you know… Just coincidence! 

Author's communicate2: As the chapter is very large, it didn't fit in here, so I had to break it in two.

********************************************************

__

1.2. The Starless Sky

- Did you find anything ? - asked Mr. Mills. 

Mr. Mills was the man in charge of the control of the other workers at the Ministry. Of course there was no such section nor such duty, but still he would do it anyway. He was the kind of guy always ready to please the Minister - he had a deep thirst for power, they said - and was always around the Ministry up to find anyone who might be working badly or even breaking a simple rule as for walking by the Ministry in bare feet. He would certainly take the unhappy news directly to the minister, Jonathan Brownswille. Mr. Taylor didn't bother raising his eyes from the mysterious parchments. He had been working on that all day, and even so he had found nothing. 

- I'm afraid I didn't, Mr. Mills. It's complicated dark magic as I've never seen before. - Philip said, still examining the words he could not figure the meaning. 

Mr. Mills smirked. He liked to taunt people when no one in higher position was listening. 

- What, Mr. Taylor, have you lost your touch ? I think your wife might be draining your energy away from you… Or should we blame your son ? Yes, I heard he was born last night. - he said, his eyes shining with excitement. 

- It seems, Mr. Mills, you've been well informed on the subject. - Philip said, still not looking up at Mills. 

Though inside he wanted to jinx the guy, he wouldn't do it. He knew it was exactly what the man wanted. Mr. Mills seemed quite disappointed now. 

- With some luck, you might find out what's this rubbish all about - he said, motioning the parchments Philip was working on. 

- Don't worry, I'm a lucky man. - Mr. Taylor replied. 

Mills shook his shoulders - probably proving himself he did not care - and left. Taylor sighed in relief. 

- Was he giving you a hard time ? - asked Nathalie Cork, who was assistant to the Minister. Mills wanted to take her place. 

- As always. How are you doing, Nathalie ? - Taylor asked. Nathalie smiled. It made no sense for the two of them to be so formal, since both of them had worked together several times. 

- I'm fine, Philip. Actually, what brings me here is to congratulate you for your recently born son. - she said. 

While she spoke she organized the fat pile of reports he wrote about other dark magic artifacts during the week. Nathalie had this ability of doing both things - organizing and talking - at same time, as a Dark Wizard has the ability to lie and betray. Philip smiled: 

- I thank you. I didn't expect this news to spread so fast. 

He finally rose his eyes to meet hers. Nathalie smiled while she read his report about "Cursed Book of Curses - The Curses the World Forgot" - it had a bunch of valuable information about ancient curses, those no one else used any longer. Because of that, many forgotten curses had no shield nowadays, for the counter-curse was forgotten as well. 

- It's not only bad news which spread that fast! - she said. 

Then her expression became more serious. 

- Philip… You found the book of ancient curses in the house of Phyleas Monarsin ? - she asked. 

Philip took the report and read it again. 

- Yes, I did. Why ? - he asked, curious. 

He handed her back the report. She sighed: 

- It's just odd. That man used to come to my house when I was fourteen years old. Dad and he used to be friends. Are you going to take him to Azkaban ? - Philip looked at her. 

- Well, not without a deep investigation. He's forbidden to leave the country, though. - he replied. 

- Good… I'll talk to dad about it. - she said, adding the Monarsin report to the pile - Wow… You've been busy.

- Oh, yes. There's a lot more over there. - he said, indicating a large cabinet which seemed to be extremely full with books and artifacts of all kinds. 

She looked surprised. 

- Well, I'll leave you to your work then. Good luck with those parchments. - she said, setting off with the reports to the Minister. 

Philip looked at his watch. 

- Ah, I'm late! - he snapped. 

He put the parchments back to the vault safely and left his office, knocking at Weasley's door. George opened the door and smiled: 

- You're leaving ?

Philip nodded. 

- Yes. Please, warn the guards. - he asked - I'm going home - he added, a pleasant expression on his face.


	3. Dark Deeds

****

2. Dark Deeds

Draconis Malfoy had entered the library in complete silence. Mr. Hall did not dare to say him anything, since Draconis disposition always demanded for respect. Malfoy didn't bother throwing some books that were over the couch on the floor, nor did he bother to sit on it, saying nothing to Simon. His silence was already a menace, and Simon knew perfectly well what did it mean. Draconis was completely pissed at him. Still, he said no word. He just kept his grey eyes locked menacingly on Simon, and that was worse than any word he could speak.

- Sir… Sir… I beg you, be merciful! For pity sake, I did not mean… - Simon started.

But it was better if he kept quiet, for Mr. Malfoy rose his eyebrows and scowled.

- Get a grip, man, behave more like a man! I don't make allegiances with beasts! - he hissed.

Simon did not dare to look up at Draconis either. Malfoy just kept staring at him, coldly.

- Mr. Malfoy… I… I beg your pardon… - he went on.

But Draconis would not listen.

- Mr. Hall, have you ever heard the word 'mercy' with the name of Malfoy?! You allowed that Mr. Taylor to find those parchments and take it away with him! Have you thought about a way of getting it back ?! - hissed Draconis.

Simon shook all over his body. He stepped back, as if being away from Malfoy would keep him safer. He took off a few books from a chair and sat down.

- Ahn… I've been busy with the other dark objects I keep in my home, Mr. Malfoy… I'm sure the Ministry will make sure to search for more! I… - but he was interrupted.

Draconis nostrils went wide, and he knew the man was furious.

- I DON'T CARE FOR ANYTHING YOU KEEP IN THIS DIRTY MANOR, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I just want you to fix what you began. If it wasn't for me and my gold those parchments would never exist. I have a name to protect, and I won't allow anyone to be on my way! - Draconis said, dangerously angered.

Simon did not know what to say or do.

- W… What do you want me to do ? - asked Simon, with strangled voice.

Draconis shot him a freezing kind of look.

- What I want you to do ? What do you think ? I want you to go to the Ministry and take those parchments back! I thought you was more intelligent than that, Mr. Hall! You'll assume the blame for those parchments! I don't want my name involved in that. - Draconis said, his voice now extremely calm.

That man had a lot of self control. Simon shook even more. - But… But… But they will… Sir, I… - his voice trailed off though. Draconis smirked.

- What ? You screw things up and expect something different ? Mr. Hall, your family is a disgrace, I don't know how you can be proud of it… But still I worked with you, I spent a lot of gold in that project… And now I've been fed up with your incompetence! - Draconis said, angrily.

Simon remained silent. He was thinking hard. He knew there was not much of an alternative.

- Mr. Hall, I presume you understand that I'm giving you a chance… You assume it or… Well, I might not be so… _Merciful_ with your dear life. - Draconis said in silky voice.

Simon knew perfectly well what did it mean. If he assumed the blame, he would be locked up in Azkaban; but if he refused… Draconis would make sure to put an end in his life. What should he do ?

- Mr. Malfoy… I… - but he couldn't go on.

- Mr. Hall… I thought you would be a bit more… Wise. - he said. - Mr. Malfoy… Our families has always been well connected. Malfoy and Hall are… - Simon started, but Draconis laughed, as if he had heard something funny.

- Mr. Hall, don't be naive. It's business. You messed up, you'll pay. - Draconis said, in a calm tone - So, have you come to a decision ? - asked Draconis, after a short pause.

Simon looked at Malfoy, uncertainty in his eyes. He wondered… What would become of him ?

When Philip Taylor got home from Diagon Alley the first person he saw was old Mr. Buckins, who came in his direction, a worried look upon his face. Philip went alarmed, he knew something was very wrong. - Is Thomas all right ? - he asked, and there was terror in his voice. But Mr. Buckins rose his hands to tell his master nothing was wrong with the baby.

- Sir, have you heard the news yet ? - asked Mr. Buckins.

- No, what news ? - Taylor asked.

Mr. Buckins replied:

- Sir, you always ask me to read your mail when you're not at home. A note from the Ministry got here not long ago. Here, read for yourself.

Mr. Buckins extended Mr. Taylor an envelope. Philip took it and read:

"_Mr. P. Taylor,_

I regret to inform you your presence is required at the Ministry as soon as you read this. It's about a fire in Hall Manor, where the Ministry has been ordered to search for dark arts. Further information only at the Ministry. Keep this information secret from anyone who's not Ministry related.

N. Cork"

He read it twice before casting the letter aside. What, not two hours ago he had been at the Ministry and nothing wrong seemed to be going to happen. Now there was this fire… It made no sense! He finds out some cursed parchments in Hall Manor and then… The Manor is no longer there. He was now frustrated. Not being able to figure out what kind of dark magic contained those parchments… He sighed. He turned to Mr. Buckins and said:

- Mr. Buckins, would you please tell…

But he interrupted himself. There was certainly time for him to go to his wife himself… The Ministry could wait a few minutes longer.

- No, don't worry… Thank you, Mr. Buckins. - he told the old man.

He ran upstairs to the bedroom where Penelope was laid down, holding Thomas, a sweet smile on her face only mothers can do. At the window Mrs. Barrie observed, a kind expression on her face. Philip grabbed the Teddy Bear he bought in Diagon Alley.

- As I promised… - he said, while his wife took the bear.

- Oh, Philip, that's great! Thank you, I'm sure little Thomas will appreciate this! - she said, smiling.

How would he tell her ? He had to go.

- Darling… Something happened at the Ministry… They need me there. - he told her.

She gave him a pitiful look.

- I know, I know, it's not my fault… - he started.

She ignored him.

- Philip, you promised… - her voice trailed off.

- Darling, it's out of my hands. I must go, you know that. - he said, and kissed her.

Mrs. Barrie was careful enough to look another way when he did. That was his private affairs with his own wife. She always respected that. She was only a servant after all. Penelope nodded of a sudden.

- I know, Philip. And I understand. - she told him.

He looked at Thomas, and there was love in his deep black eyes. He left directly to the Ministry.

It was a mess. When Mr. Taylor walked by the corridors people seemed to be in the way every step of the way. There were a constant babbling all around and a group of witches he figured were reporters wouldn't stop trying to break in. The Guard was so occupied and over stressed about all those wizards and witches speaking at the same time that he didn't recognize Taylor when he first tried to pass by. When he noticed his mistake he apologized:

- I'm sorry, Mr. Taylor, this has been a mess. I can tell you heard the news ?

Taylor nodded.

- Yes, Trevor, bad news travel fast. - he said, walking straight to his wing.

It wasn't less messy though. It seems all Ministry workers decided to be at the same place at the same time. He wondered where the Minister would be at this moment. He found his office crowded with people. He didn't like much the sight of it, but he did not complain. He was going to ask them not to seat on his desk when a hand over his shoulder stopped him. It was George Weasley.

- That's bad, that's bad… They sent you a note ? - he asked.

Taylor nodded.

- Yes. They said they needed me here. - Taylor replied.

Weasley sighed:

- Well, they said the same to me. But there's people from taxes here, I don't think they need them!

But both of them knew perfectly well that that was the Ministry way to prove their enemies they were doing something about it.

- So, what did happen ? How did it happen ? - asked Taylor. Weasley shook his head.

- No one really knows. No one was seen around the Hall Manor, and I think people prefer to believe Mr. Hall committed suicide. - George said.

It was hard to talk in the middle of that racket, but they were experts on that.

- Suicide ? Ok, that's possible… But I don't believe Mr. Hall would burn his entire Manor to achieve that, would he ? - Taylor said.

Weasley scratched the bridge of his nose. He always did that when he was thoughtful or even concerned about something.

- Well, I don't believe that also. But we've got no proves. It's everything burned. Well, most of the Manor is burned. - he said.

Taylor sighed. It was so frustrating.

- Ok. The Ministry thinks those parchments are the key ? - Taylor asked.

Though he was certain it should be it. Weasley nodded. A white haired witch almost tripped on them.

- Sorry… - she said, walking away.

- This is going to be a long night… - Taylor said, shaking his head.

Selena Snape was tired; she had been having problems to sleep for two weeks now, and her husband, Sinclair Snape, seemed to be quite busy in the dungeons, coming up only for dinner. And Severus would not stop crying. He was one year old, but still he was a troublesome child. She sighed. He would grow up and she would teach him not to cry. She didn't bother going to his bedroom and to talk to him; it would not work, he'd keep on crying.

Selena had been feeling rather sad lately, that was why she could not sleep. She could not feel at peace with herself as easily as did her husband. Actually, she was unhappy about her own choices and even about her marriage. He wasn't a woman designated for being a mother, and she hated to imagine her life taking care of Severus and expecting more and more children. She hated to spend most of her time in that dark Manor, she hated to be locked to that crying child. Selena always hated people crying; she still remembered when her mother slapped her when she started crying because of a wound in her knee. She would never forget that lesson. And sooner or later she would do the same to Severus, maybe this way he would understand that crying is a weakness.

She was so absently thinking about her life that she didn't notice when Sinclair entered the room. He was a tall man, with black greasy hair and a pair of black eyes which seemed to be made of hard material. He stopped at the door way and spoke in harsh tone:

- Selena!… Why aren't you dealing with Severus ? He's your child and he don't stop crying! I can't work with that boy crying all the time! Do something about it now, Selena! I'm telling you!…

Selena did not say anything. She knew better than arguing with Sinclair. Actually, she was too tired now to argue with anyone. She gave her husband a dreamful look and said:

- Yes, Sinclair, I will take care of Severus. In a minute.

- Not in a minute, Selena! NOW! - Sinclair hissed, going back to his dungeons.

Selena shot a nasty look towards the place where her husband was standing. Severus went on crying, breaking all the peace in the Manor. His mother sighed and walked to his bedroom. There he was, crying non stop. His cradle was exactly in the place where she had left last night, but the window was wide open. A cold wind whistled directly to the cradle. She assumed Severus should be cold and closed the window. But in her action was no kindness. She did it to avoid the child from dying, not because she cared.

She hated her life; she hated to be locked in there, having nothing else to do rather than supervising the house-elves' work and Severus health. She hated to be prisoner of that child and that house. Most of all, she hated Sinclair. He'd been the one who kept her there. She needed freedom, fresh air… All she had was the cries of a little baby and the moaning of ten house-elves claiming for being punished.

She sighed. The view outside the window was peaceful. 'I wished I could be as peaceful as that' she thought, while watching the sun hiding behind the hills. Severus stopped crying. She was relieved, and gave the baby a glance. She really did not care about him; actually, there was a very strange feeling about that baby. She loved him… But still she hated him. She loved him because he was her son; she hated him because he took away all of her freedom. Another sigh. She walked to the cradle, where Severus slept quietly. Lords, he didn't even seem a child that had been crying! 'Oh, Severus, give me some of your peace' she thought. But she knew he would not do that. He would start crying again. The white sheets were covering Severus comfortably, and the pillow looked extremely nice. 'Lord, I need some peace' Selena thought, while uncovering her son. He had to suffer the way she did. Didn't they say that the child is always connected to his mother ? Well, if his mother couldn't be happy, the son would not be happy either.

Severus moved in his sleep. Still, he looked so innocent and unaware of everything around him. That made Selena angry, and she even thought about torturing the baby a bit. 'No! Sinclair… Sinclair will hate me if I do that' she reprehended herself. She covered Severus again and left the room. She had to find something to do! She ran to the library, maybe the comfort of a book might help her despair… But no book seemed to lock her attention. How could she live that way ? She would rather die than keep like this.

- Finally you made that boy stop crying! How do you expect him to be a decent Snape if you allow him to cry that much ? - Sinclair's voice startled her.

She turned to face her husband. In her deep eyes nothing could be seen. She felt nothing more.

- Sinclair… It's you. - she said, casually.

- Might I know what are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be doing something else ? - Sinclair asked.

She looked at her husband and her eyes expressed confusion. She did not know what was Sinclair talking about.

- What…?

Sinclair laughed, but that wasn't a kind laugh, but a hard one, those we only listen in the worst of nightmares.

- Darling!… Don't tell me you forgot all about it!

She didn't remember anything, and that was clear in the look she gave him. She tried to remember, but nothing seemed to come to her memory. 'Lords… I need some air!' she thought.

- I… I think I did, Sinclair. - she said, simply.

Sinclair grabbed his wife's fist with no warning. She shivered at first, but soon faced her husband bravely.

- You forgot all about the McCoys ? They'll come. We should allow them to stay at our Manor. How can you forget something like that, Selena? Tell me… Will you get ready or should I lock you in the basement ?

- No, Sinclair… I will… I will behave and I will receive Mr. and Mrs. McCoy for dinner. I truly forgot, please… It's this Manor!… I hate it, it's like a prison, and I don't go out for weeks!… Sinclair, please…

But Sinclair did not seem to listen. His greasy black hair gave him the look of a savage, and he was a man to be feared.

- You forgot about your duties! Go on and get ready, they'll get here any minute now!

She wished she could shout at him. She wished she could curse him. But she did not do any of it. She just nodded and left the library, in worse shape than before. 'Damn you, McCoys!' she thought in her anger.

The bedroom she shared with Sinclair was large and dark. It was the only place in that Manor that she actually enjoyed. It was quiet, every afternoon a pleasant wind would whistle by the window… She shook her head… She was so miserable! She stood in front of the mirror which did not hold the comment:

- Dear, you need to improve your qualities!

She scowled at the mirror. Damn mirrors! Always giving their opinions when she did not ask for it! She knew she was a mess! Argh! Maybe she should chose a dress… A impressive dress, or Sinclair would embarrass her in front of the McCoys with his nasty comments on 'how unfit she were for great halls'. 'I hate my life' she thought, while picking a very nice black dress, one of the most expensive she owned. She gave the dress another look before taking off her own dress which was already starting to fade. It was light brown, and when it was new it was almost beautiful. Almost. She sighed. She walked naked by the bedroom. She did not care to be seen. She did not care about many things now.

- Selena! The McCoys are here! Come down to greet them! - echoed Sinclair's voice.

She wished she could just stay where she was. She wished she did not need to answer that call. She wished a lot of things, she wished it all had been different. She got herself ready and finally the mirror appreciated her. Well, you better! She went downstairs and walked to the Hall, where Mr. Daniel McCoy and his wife, Sempronia McCoy already waited. They were an elegant couple, and their presence in that dark hall was quite unfit, as if they didn't belong there.

Sinclair was offering the guests a glass of sherry when she finally went into a lovely halt right in front of Mr. and Mrs. McCoy. Selena could still be very beautiful when she wanted to. She gave the guests a lovely smile which made her even prettier.

- Mrs. Snape, how nice to see you! How lovely you look tonight!

Selena smiled. Behind that smile was a lot of sadness hidden, but she would not allow the McCoys to notice it. What happened between Sinclair and her was to be kept between them. Selena then indicated the sofa in front of the fireplace for the McCoys to sit. It was a grey sofa, bought in a wizard store in Spain. Mr. McCoy sat at the right of his wife, with the glass of sherry in his right hand. They looked very comfortable with each other, and that made Selena somehow jealous. She knew the McCoys should be a troublesome couple as well.

- How's little Severus doing ? I heard from my house-elf that he's been giving you a lot of trouble - Mrs. McCoy broke the silence, taking a sip of her sherry.

- Oh, he's doing fine. I don't know what your house-elf has been telling you, but Severus has been a very nice child. I don't know what you call trouble either. - Selena answered.

She wondered why was she defending Severus like that. Was that because he was her son or was it because Sinclair was sitting right at the couch dangerously near her? She could not say.

- I am afraid Jelly has been telling me lies or even giving me the wrong information… - Mrs. McCoy said.

- Darling, stop… - Mr. McCoy's voice sounded finally.

It was always like that. Mrs. McCoy would always try to anger Selena, to taunt her till she finally reacted. Selena, on the other hand, would always be content in refuting Mrs. McCoy's remarks and getting a grip of herself enough to keep herself from doing anything harsh or unexpected. But in her insides, Selena wished she could curse that woman.

Their mutual hate was almost a legend. When both girls were at Hogwarts, they used to dispute the same boys. Selena always won, because she was a lot prettier than Nelly Baker - now called Nelly McCoy. Also, both of them belonged to Slytherin, and both of them graduated the very same year. They never liked each other, but Nelly would never forgive Selena for marrying Sinclair Snape. It was never a secret that Nelly Baker was profoundly in love with Sinclair Snape, who happened to be three years older than Selena and Nelly.

But Selena had natural talent for seduction. She wanted to marry Sinclair Snape, for the fortune of her family was fading. She hid this information from him though. She let him think what he wanted to think, and used her body to get to him. Driven by lust, Sinclair fell in Selena's net, and they married when she completed 20 years old.

Selena got what she wanted, but still, she could not be happy. Was it love that drove her or only her own greed ? For when Sinclair discovered her family was decaying, he pushed her away from him, pushed her away from his love. It was strange to realize how that hurt her inside. She feared that feeling more than pain itself.

And now she was in the same room where Nelly McCoy faced her with disturbing eyes. Selena hid her distaste. Her life became a Hell since Sinclair found out her little secret. Maybe it would get better. Maybe something would change. That was going to be a long night. Selena had to keep the control over herself. At least for a little more.

The Malfoy Manor looked deserted at the sunset. But Draconis Malfoy wanted it to be that way. He cast a lot of shielding spells to avoid intruders in his Manor for at least two days. Of course that he would receive a Ministry representative gladly - well, apparently gladly! - in his Manor, to answer to anything they wished. Anyway, he was clean. He had done nothing wrong.

Draconis had a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand. He was sitting at his favourite couch, his legs resting over a chair. At his side, in a little round table, he had a cup of coffee. It was untouched yet, and he didn't seem very willing to drink it right now. Actually, he was reading about the fire in Hall Manor. He could not help a grin. But he knew about the consequences. He would have to take care of Aurelius Hall when he returned. And probably of his little pretty bride. That wasn't such a distasteful thought for Draconis. Actually, it would drive him away from boredom.

Lavynia walked in the room in the moment Draconis re-read the article for the second time. His eyes were so delighted that his wife could not help a grin.

- Having fun with the news, dear? - she asked.

Draconis gave a hoarse sound, that meant he was more than pleased.

- Those fools of the Daily Prophet thinks they know anything. They know nothing! They're just like those idiots of the Ministry! I wonder… Taylor must be very surprised and confused. You see, he find some material carried with Dark Arts in Hall Manor which happened to get on fire not that long after. What do you think he should be feeling right now ? He's to blame if he didn't lock Mr. Hall in when he had the chance!

Lavynia placed her hands over her husband's shoulders. She used to do that when her husband was excited about something. She knew how the day would end up, and she was looking forward to it. She smiled faintly.

- Well, dear, you're to blame for you're so damn cunning. Think of it… Mr. Hall messed up, and you found a way to confuse Mr. Taylor and take him off your track… Handling them a new mystery. Have you any idea how brilliant you are ?

Draconis smiled. He always loved when Lavynia talked to him that way. Of course he didn't show the extent of his pleasure to hear that, or Lavynia would lose the respect she had for him. Draconis liked to keep things clear between them. They had a moderated marriage and also a moderated relationship. They didn't actually love each other; both sides agreed that marriage have anything to do with love. The way they've found to this relationship was the way of ignoring. Lavynia ignored Draconis' lovers, and Draconis paid her bills.

- Come on, now, Lavynia… Why don't you read this article? It's quite amusing… - Draconis said, handling her the Daily Prophet.

She grabbed it. The fire in Hall Manor occupied the frontal page of the newspaper. There was a picture in which the Hall Manor could be seen burning till nothing else remained, but the ashes and the black smoke. Lavynia cleaned her throat before reading aloud:

"**Fire at the Hall Manor**

_Ministry representatives supports the idea of an accidental fire, though there's disagreements about what happened in Hall Manor this morning. Mr. Jonathan Brownsville, Minister for Magic, stated that the mystery would be solved very soon and insisted that the Ministry was doing everything possible to solve the problem._

Around ten o'clock in this sunny morning smoke has been seen by the Kayne family coming from the Hall Manor. Startled by the incident, they owled the Ministry immediately, but when they finally got there it was already too late: the Hall Manor was almost entirely consumed by the flames.

The Ministry representatives has been asking questions tirelessly and everyone says that no one has been seen around the Hall Manor the entire morning. That's why some of the Ministry representatives agrees that Mr. Hall could have committed suicide.

Being inquired, Mr. Philip Taylor, responsible for the Department of Control of the Dark Arts, refused to comment the fact. That proves that the Ministry is keeping information from the public, what leads us to a very troublesome matter: does the Hall Manor fire implicate the recent events involving the known collection of Dark Arts artifacts in Mr. Hall's possession ?

Mr. George Weasley, however, was kind enough to give us his statement: "The Ministry is doing everything that can be done in this case. A lot of time and effort has been dedicated in this direction and I'm sure that the mystery will son be revealed." It was all we could get from the Ministry till now, what we got to do is wait for new tidings coming from the Ministry.

The Hall Manor has been completely consumed by the fire. Ministry representatives are still searching for Mr. Simon Hall's body, thought their search has being unsuccessful till now. Many even doubt that there's a body at all.

Until the situation is solved, the Ministry for Magic stated that the Ministry will be on alert against any kind of odd movements and facts. What's left for us now is wait for news tomorrow in the Daily Prophet."

Lavynia finished reading the article. She smirked.

__

- Dear!… They had not even mentioned those parchments!

Draconis smirked. Journalists! A bunch of stupid creatures in his opinion!

- Journalists are thick, Lavynia! They're always expecting for the great scoop of their lives, and when things like that happens they come to see meaning where there's none! Believe me, those journalists won't be a problem for me. They'll never get to me. All the evidences are lost in the Hall Manor. And I doubt that Mr. Aurelius Hall will go to the Ministry. He'll come to me. Then… Well, then you know. Let's just say we'll have a little meeting on the dungeons.

A glint of evil could be seen in Draconis' eyes. If you knew Draconis Malfoy well, you'd know perfectly well what he meant by "little meeting on the dungeons". Draconis had the most famous torturing collection in the area, though his connections in the Ministry of Magic made sure those precious artifacts didn't go to the wrong hands. Actually, he could perfectly keep from a Ministry representative the simple fact that he had a Dungeon, for his connections made sure to deal with that as if it was only a dirty legend. Lavynia smirked, following her husband's thoughts.

- Dear, that's why you'll survive your enemies. You're a lot more intelligent and cunning than any of them. I just don't understand why you make allegiance with such idiots.

Draconis gave his wife a mysterious look. She faced him back, not defiantly, just in a way that showed her appreciation for the husband.

- I don't think you cared that that man, the one who gave you that disgusting brunette child, was more stupid than a damned house-elf!

At first Lavynia said nothing. She knew what Draconis was talking about. He was referring to Roderick Cornwell, a wizard coming from New Castle that was making business with Draconis. Her husband killed the man and the daughter, and Lavynia chose not to speak of the subject. And she never talked to him about it, it was as if it had never happened.

- That's a different story, dear. I told you I'd never do it again, and I've been true to my word. I'd only ask you to trust me again.

- Trust you again, darling ? I never mistrusted you. Why do you think that ? You allowed me to kill them, didn't you ? You've already proved you're loyal to me, once you allowed me to kill your daughter and that bastard!

She gave him a puzzled look. She had always believed that Draconis went so mad at her that he would never forget about what happened. And she never forgot about it herself. She's been punishing herself everyday, acting as a guilty prisoner in a large Manor. Draconis grey eyes were facing her in this moment.

- I'm sorry, dear, I'm afraid I don't understand… - she started, weakly.

Draconis raised his hands of a sudden, dropping the subject. He didn't really want to talk about the subject, he only enjoyed watching her reaction when he taunted her about it. He was known for being sadistic, and his wife wouldn't be rid of it ever. He would always tell her he didn't blame her, but the truth was he did blame her, and would make her pay for her impertinence forever.

- Where's Lucius? He asked me to meet the Dungeons, and I'm sure he's been behaving well, darling? What say you, you're his mother…

Lavynia didn't need to say anything. In this moment a white-blond headed boy showed up, his grey eyes exactly like his father's. He ran to his father, but didn't hold him. He knew better. He once tried to hug Draconis, and was brushed away. He never tried it again. And now he would finally meet the Dungeons.


End file.
